


Jar

by PrisiaLex



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrisiaLex/pseuds/PrisiaLex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has to have Molly back--and quick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jar

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, obviously.
> 
> Reviews/kudos are highly appreciated but not necessary. Unbeta'd. Established Sherlolly.

Had he thought before that Molly isn't always forgiving would he avoided doing another deduction. A deduction that, apparently, isn't accepted in society's standards.

So, he, again, have to apologize to Molly. And this time, a kiss on a cheek isn't the best option. He had to make her know that he's genuinely sorry and that he's desperate to have her forgiveness.

He wouldn't let a deduction separate them apart even for a week. He can't, and won't, last a day without running his fingers through her soft, brown hair while he's in his mind palace, or simply whenever he feels like to. Her presence has been embedded in his flat that he's so used to having her around.

And in order to have her back in his flat, and bed, he has to apologize her.

_And what's the best way to do that?_

* * *

Sherlock was standing in front of the white doors of the morgue, extremely nervous on what's possibly going to happen next. Then, with all his might, he pushed the doors and approached his other half, Molly Hooper.

Molly looked away from the mutilated body she's working on and stared wide-eyed at Sherlock, who's perspiring quite heavily, nervousnesa evident on his face.

Sherlock then thrust a jar of human heart to Molly, hoping she'll get what he meant by it. But Molly just stared at it with a confused look on her face, with a hint of bewilderment.

"Oh, please, Molly. Don't you get it?"

Molly shaked her head side by side.  _Apparently not_ , he thought.

"I.. I want to apologize for what I've said at Mary's birthday gathering. I am truly sorry for it and I do hope, quite extremely, that you forgive me. I honestly don't know how to earn your forgiveness and this is the best solution that I can think of," he paused then, "I-You gave me back my heart. And it wants you back badly. He's paid homage in yours, apparently."

Molly blushed then giggled. She wrapped her arms around his neck then kissed his cheek for about two seconds, living a faint color of red. Sherlock wrapped his vacant hand around her waist and sniffed her hair.

He missed her bad enough. And she, in return. Molly, though she finds his way of apology sweet, thought it's kind of morbid to put a human heart inside a jar.

He has earned her forgiveness, anyway

**Author's Note:**

> So..?


End file.
